


Surprise!

by lita



Series: The Adventures of Stephen Strange and His Super Awesome Cloak of Levitation [45]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, BAMF Stephen Strange, Developing Friendships, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, IronStrange, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, POV Stephen Strange, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Suspense, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, ironstrange friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: The idiots that called themselves the Avengers had succeeded in surprising Doctor Stephen Strange,  Master of the Mystic Arts. But at what price? Summary was vague to avoid spoilers.
Relationships: Christine Palmer & Stephen Strange, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange & Wong, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Series: The Adventures of Stephen Strange and His Super Awesome Cloak of Levitation [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/582364
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> -Unbetaed and no native speakers so please kindly point out any mistakes

Stephen opened a portal into his bedroom, careful not to leave any slime trail behind him. He turned around, sighed as he saw he failed. Wong would kill him if he didn’t clean it up. He would deal with it later, after a long hot shower— there was some vomit stuck in his hair—it might take a while. After cleaning up, he would sleep for 73 hours. He doubted Wong would allow that. He started to question whether Wong was his boss.

His musing was stopped by the Harry Potter ringtone. He sighed again. He was sure he had deleted any Harry Potter related themes or music from his phone. He even turned off notification. Stark always found a way.

It was his fault why he accepted the billionaire gift. Initially he refused. Wong, a traitor he was due to Tony’s bribe, told him that money didn’t grow on trees—well, unless you lived in the Hzujrskop Dimension but all those carnivorous frogs and centipedes were really not worth the hassle. Stark promised that he only gave him the phone so the Avengers could contact him in case of emergencies. So far the emergencies had included Peter Parker having a splitting headache and wanted a _real_ doctor to treat him, Tony’s questions about which movies he should watch with the Avengers, Clint Barton’s various medical emergencies because that man could get injured just walking to get the milk, Tony’s questions about which pizza toppings were the healthiest, Steve Rogers’ actual call for dealing with some ex-Hydra agents dabbling in black magic, Tony’s calls to settle his science disputes with Bruce Banner, Thor’s call asking him to providing infinite beer for the Brunnhilde’s coronation party as the Queen of New Asgard, Tony’s calls about what to do for insomnia, and a lot of other Tony’s calls he didn’t bother to list anymore. He could sense a theme here. He should have known better. There was no such thing as a free StarkPhone.

Fortunately, the StarkPhone had not worked in other dimensions _yet_. Tony had emphasized the _yet_ part.

He checked his missed messages and he raised his eyebrows as there were 81 of them. All of them were from Tony Stark and each of them was 3 seconds apart. Tony must have programmed Friday to dial him with that frequency.

He sighed and played the last one. “Dumbledore, get your ass here right now. If you don’t, you’ll never see Peter in one piece anymore. These squid monsters with fire breaths are super huge.” There was a loud bang with a series of crashes and a yelp which sounded suspiciously like Hawkeye.

He dropped his phone and quickly opened a portal to the common room in the Avengers Towers. He could open a portal to anywhere but he was used to arrive here as not to surprise anyone.

The Tower seemed awfully quiet which was a surprise. Perhaps the squid attacks were somewhere else. He didn’t ask Friday where it was and just assumed it happened in the Avengers Towers. That building was a beacon for attacks which made one wonder whether it was safer to live elsewhere. He could hear Wong’s snort telling him that the Sanctum got attacked more often than the Avengers Towers.

He was about to ask Friday where the attack was when he heard a squeak followed by a few yelps in one of the conference rooms on the far right.

With trepidation, he approached that room. He could feel the Cloak tightened herself around his shoulders, preparing for a fight.

He pushed the door quickly, there was no point in being subtle anymore, and was welcomed by some colorful projectiles thrown at him. He quickly summoned the Winds of Watoomb and blew all those projectiles away. He activated the spell Shields of Sheraphim in his hands, readying for a fight.

He was greeted by a chorus of “Ouch”, “We kinda deserved it”, “Too over the top Dumbledore even for you”. He quirked his left eyebrow but didn’t let his guard down. When the literal dust settled (who knew the room could be so dusty), he saw various Avengers scattered on the ground or plastered to the walls, except for Peter Parker who was sticking on the ceiling, Thor who used his large axe for support, and Wong, Christine, and surprisingly Nick Fury who stood still looking very unimpressed. Wong must have shielded them from his spell.

His brain did a 180. Wong and Christine were here as well?! What kind of emergency was this? He looked around and didn’t see any threat.

From a corner, he could hear Clint’s voice yelling “Surprise!”.

Thor walked up to him and clasped his left shoulder, “Happy Birthday Sorcerer Doctor Strange!”

He automatically corrected, “Master of the Mystic Arts.”

Thor laughed heartily and released his hold.

Hang on, what birthday? What day was today? He paid his bills on the 15th. That was three days ago. So today was the 18th. Oh, it indeed was his birthday. He had totally forgotten about it.

“Did you just call me on your fake emergency for a surprise birthday party? Do you know where I’ve been the last 27 hours? I’m super exhausted and you joked about such a thing. I thought you were all dying.” At the sudden realization of his outburst, he felt _slightly_ bad. They were a bunch of idiots but they meant well. Perhaps a little bit more than _slightly_ then. He must be exhausted to be such sentimental. “Well, you obviously are not dying. If you don’t mind, I would like to return to the Sanctum to have a long hot shower followed by a very long nap.”

This time Stark walked up to him and used his full height which was not much but points for trying and jabbed at his chest. “You ungrateful magician. We’ve planned the whole thing and you’re just going to leave. Do you know how much Peter has been looking forward to hang out with you? How much we want to know the real Stephen…” Noticing Stephen’s glare, he amended, “…OK, Doctor Stephen Strange under the mysterious façade?”

The Cloak left Stephen’s shoulders and used her right bottom corner and poked at Tony. When the billionaire looked up, the Cloak pointed at herself and gesture at the whole room. He sighed, “Fine, you gave the idea of the party to us and let me pay for everything. You manipulative piece of outerwear. If you want some presents, you could just ask your magician instead of manipulating us.”

The Cloak ignored him and flew to settle snugly on Stephen’s shoulders.

Stephen stood flabbergasted. How could the Cloak plan a party for him? How could she even communicate with the Avengers?

Steve Rogers walked up to him, “Doctor, we’re sorry to surprise you like this. I already told _someone_ that it was a bad idea to surprise someone with fake emergency but I was told I was too uptight and a surprise birthday party is very normal in the 21st century. You can take showers here in the Tower. Doctor Palmer told me that she gives you a new suit so you can wear them. After shower, if you choose to return to the Sanctum, it’s your right. But we prefer you to stay here and celebrate your birthday here with us. We have ice creams.”

“And the good ones too. Do you know that Ben and Jerry have eight different new tastes now named after the new Avengers? Stephen, don’t be such a baby. Just take your shower and return here. They have cakes too.”

That was a lot of words coming from Wong. The cakes and ice cream had better be good.

Stephen sighed. “Fine, I’ll stay.” He was tempted to say he wouldn’t apologize for the Winds of Watoomb to teach them some lessons but he thought better of it.

Christine who has been super quiet dragged him to another room. She gave him his present and checked for any injuries. He said there were some minor cuts and burns, nothing he couldn’t heal himself but she was adamant. She said she would wait for him to finish his shower and would check more before returning to the party. There was no way to escape her motherhenning so he conceded.

The party had better be good and he wanted some explanations from the Cloak.

**Author's Note:**

> -Yes, it's a birthday fic for Stephen. I honestly thought his birthday was on 23rd instead of 18th of November in the comic. I didn't plan to write any birthday fic but I decided to write one after seeing some birthday fics. Happy Belated Birthday!  
> -It was meant to be one-shot but as usual I overestimate my own ability to complete a story in one go and I'm not feeling so well. Will continue the second part when I'm healthier and less busy. I just don't want to take too long to finish a birthday fic.  
> -The Cloak had apparently saved Stephen Strange at least 12 times on screen. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8EPaFXGQGTo  
> I think there should be more than 12. How Stephen could still be alive was a miracle :)  
> -Stephen has always been a pacifist even when he encountered the Avengers or even Thanos. https://i-sudoku.tumblr.com/post/632315083598528512/doctor-stephen-strange-the-pacifist-master-of  
> -So that one finger scene from Stephen in Endgame was Benedict's improv. https://twitter.com/scottderrickson/status/1321196522730450944  
> Such a powerful improv move. Of course this story choose to ignores that scene.  
> I should stop writing notes and start writing chapter 2 :)


End file.
